


The Conversation

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Khan/Arthur Residence [14]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Frankenstein by Mary Shelley, Freebatch - Freeform, Khanthur, Kharthur, M/M, inspired by Ben's Frankenstein play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan had found a book, called The Modern Prometheus written by Mary Shelley. He could sympathise with the struggle Victor Frankenstein's Creature faced. Khan had a thought that if technology had not been so advanced at the time of his creation, he would have become this Creature of the book.</p><p>It is time he had a word with his husband, Arthur Dent, about the thought that came to him from reading the book.</p><p>This goes with my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/52634">Khan/Arthur Residence series</a> so it might look a bit OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the screening of the Frankenstein play Benedict was in on Halloween, and this came into mind when I tried to distract myself from watching it. 
> 
> I'm scared of the Creature, yet I feel for the Creature.

It was a book that Khan found and read, about a mad scientist called Victor Frankenstein who made a breakthrough in science by animating a man-like being. Khan found himself being able to symphatise with Frankenstein's Creature, and he started questioning if he was a 'Creature' as well, although he does possesses a much more developed brain and motor skills that came from the more advanced science in his time compared to Mary Shelley's. Khan read the whole book, placing himself as the Creature while reading it and thought about how it yearned for love and companion. They were something that the Creature could never get with his hideous appearance, already dubbed a monster despite being harmless as another man could be.

Unlike him.

The creature had burnt the house of the man who had showed compassion in revenge for the man's son and daughter-in-law who beat him for his appearance, who had killed his creator's little brother and fiancee. The creature, who had only wanted a companion as he had been abandoned and lonely. Khan, who went to massacre people to avenge his family who seemed to be forever lost to him, who is not sorry for killing those who had first woken him from his sleep, who intimidate others with his superiority, who is alone. Although they are similar, Frankenstein's Creature and Khan are different as the latter had found what the former did not: someone who loves him despite what he is and what he's done, a companion, a lover, a bride. Khan had met someone whom he loves, someone who loves him back, someone who wanted to create a family with him, someone who forgave him, someone who cares for him from the depth of their heart, someone who fears for him and not of him. His Arthur, his spouse, the Bride to his Creature, the person who became his everything.

"You seemed to be very interested in that book." Hearing his spouse's voice, Khan closed the book and turned towards the door to see Arthur walking into the living room area to sit next to him. The warm chocolate-haired man then plucked the book off of his husband's hand and traced the cover with his finger.

"Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. Brilliant woman, isn't she? And she was still so young when she wrote this..." Arthur then traced the spine of the book with a faraway look in his eyes, possibly imagining the story he had read when he was younger and still oblivious to the world. Taking the book off of his husband, Khan then craddled Arthur's head in his hand like it was the most beautiful yet fragile thing he has ever held.

"If I was to look and act like this Creature... would you still love me, Arthur?"  
"You were the only one who is not afraid of me, who dares to talk to me like I am just another man... but if I was to look as hideous as the writer of this book made the creature to be, would you still love me?"

Arthur blinked, startled at the sudden question and the seriousness his husband is exhibiting. Letting the question sink into Arthur's mind, Khan saw the flicker of emotion going across the smaller man's face. It was beautiful, how Arthur was always so forthcoming with his emotion. Arthur has a fragile heart, yet despite that Arthur's heart is bigger than the galaxies combined in a methaphoric sense. Khan was honoured yet horrified when Arthur first offered him his heart, how could he not be terrified when he could have easily broken it even without any intention to. Arthur's heart is more precious than any treasure the galaxy has ever offered him and Khan could never fanthom what he had done to deserve such a treasure trusted to him. Arthur's hand on his face brought Khan back to the ground, and Khan stared into his husband's love-filled eyes.

"... Darling, if you were to find another who was not afraid of you before you met me, would you have loved them instead?" Khan almost pulled back in shock at the question his husband answered him with. How could Arthur have thought that of him?  
"If you were to know that I was afraid of you before, would you hate me for it?" Khan vehemently shook his head, placing his lips on Arthur's forehead before he began peppering kisses unto the face.

"I... I know I would always love you no matter what you thought of me. I fell in love with Arthur Dent, my one and only. Even if you don't love me the way I love you, I'd be happy to just watch you no matter how painful that would be."  
"You had saved me when you could have left me to die, you talked to me despite you know what I've done... and you love me back in the end. I could never ask for more."

"Then I would say the same to you, husband. Even if you look as hideous as Frankenstein's Creature came to be, even if you acted like the Creature, if you give me a chance to know you, to know the man you are, the man I fell in love with... I would love you then and I would love you now."  
"I'm in love with the man that became my husband. I love that something that made you yourself. It is true I was afraid of you, but that was because of what people had warned me of, because I know you could kill me as easy as you killed those aliens."  
"You could have easily killed me if you want to, but you treated me kindly and you went all the way to fluster me like that, and you gave me your blood even if you could just leave me to die."

"I would never let you die. Never."  
"I have to, at some point. We all do. I hope you'll outlive me, but I hope we'll be together even in death. Is that selfish of me?" Khan shook his head. The augmented human then stared into the eyes of his beloved husband

"... I love you."  
"And I you."

**Author's Note:**

>  **[Warning! Author's rambling]**  
>  I might have been desperate when I was watching the play, trying to distract myself with everything I could find at that moment... including hiding behind my hat. I really like the acting, everyone was just brilliant! As for the story, I didn't really like it that much because I could literally feel what the Creature is going through and I feel agitated throughout the play like I wanted to throw something and be angry, throw a tantrum.
> 
> I'm very weak in control when I watch something in the theatre/cinema, it's like an itch or a phantom limb that wouldn't go away.


End file.
